Le regionali
Le regionali (in lingua originale Journey e noto anche come Journey to Regionals) è il titolo del ventiduesimo ed ultimo episodio della Prima Stagione di Glee. E' stato scritto e diretto da Brad Falchuk, fra i creatori originali dello show, con le riprese iniziate a metà aprile 2010, dopo che parecchi fans di Glee erano stati invitati segretamente mediante Facebook e Twitter alla registrazione delle scene finali dell'episodio presso il Saban Theatre di Beverly Hills, in California. Dopo che Ryan Murphy confermò che il tema era "celebrità come giudici", Olivia Newton-John e Josh Groban tornarono nello show per fare da giudici, insieme a Jane Lynch nei panni della perfida Sue Sylvester, che nel mondo dello show era già un personaggio noto. Negli Stati Uniti, l'episodio è andato in onda l'8 giugno 2010 ed è stato seguito da ben 10.92 milioni di telespettatori, con buone critiche e ottima diffusione anche in Paesi esteri. In Italia la puntata è stata trasmessa dalla FOX il 20 ottobre 2010. Tutte le canzoni presenti in questo episodio sono state poi rilasciate all'interno della raccolta Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals. Significato del titolo Journey to Regionals in inglese contiene un gioco di parole che anticipa molto di ciò che accadrà nell'episodio. "Journey" significa viaggio, quindi sta ad indicare il percorso delle Nuove Direzioni verso la gloria, verso le Regionali. Inoltre i Journey sono un gruppo musicale di cui il Glee-Club ha cantato parecchie canzoni (specialmente Don't Stop Believin') per cui il titolo si potrebbe anche interpretare come "I Journey alle Regionali". Trama Il gran giorno è arrivato e il clima è di tensione assoluta. Le Nuove Direzioni si giocheranno il tutto per tutto pur di ottenere un premio alle Regionali. Dopo essere stati ostacolati da Sue Sylvester in qualità di giudice della competizione canora, la vita di un membro del Glee-Club, ovvero Quinn, verrà sconvolta per sempre, mentre Finn e Rachel cercheranno di riconciliarsi e stare di nuovo insieme. Chi vincerà le Regionali? Riassunto Quando la perfida coach Sue Sylvester annuncia ad un emozionato professor Schue che lei sarà uno dei giudici alle Regionali, insieme ad altre due celebrità quali Josh Groban e Olivia Newton-John (affiancati poi dal presentatore del notiziario locale Rod Remington), il Glee-Club cade nello sconforto totale, temendo che le Nuove Direzioni verranno ben presto sciolte come era stato stabilito in caso di sconfitta. Il Preside Figgins, infatti, non scende a compromessi ed esige che il Glee-Club della scuola si piazzi in classifica per poter continuare ad esistere. Un po' su di giri dopo aver cercato invano di dimostrare che Sue vuole a tutti i costi sabotare il Glee-Club, Will si reca nell'ufficio di Emma per ricevere qualche consiglio utile. Purtroppo, la visita non è molto di suo gradimento dopo che Emma gli rivela di aver iniziato a frequentare il suo dentista, Carl Howell. A casa di Will, più tardi, il Glee-Club si riunisce per una specie di party in vista della Regionali, ma alla fine le Nuove Direzioni si lasciano nuovamente prendere dall'ansia, visto che Rachel sembra addirittura aver mollato. Rachel bacia Finn quando lui la incoraggia ad essere un po' più ottimista e Will annuncia così che prepareranno un medley dei Journey come esibizione per le Regionali. Il gran giorno finalmente è arrivato e tutte le preoccupazioni dei ragazzi si stanno avverando. I primi ad esibirsi sono gli Aural Intensity. Ben consapevoli che il tema di quest'anno è "celebrità in veste di giudici", gli A.I. cantano un mash-up composto da Magic '' della Newton-John e ''You Raise Me Up di Groban, infiammando gli animi del pubblico. Puck a questo punto nota con stupore che qualcuno ha fatto una soffiata sui giudici e chi se non la Sylvester, avvantaggiando così altri gruppi. Poco dopo è il turno delle Nuove Direzioni e, prima che salgano sul palco, Will fa un discorso di incoraggiamento. Finn professa il suo amore per Rachel qualche istante prima dell'esibizione. Il tributo ai Journey comincia prima con Faithfully, duetto di Rachel e Finn, continuea con il mash-up Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' e successivamente termina con Don't Stop Believin'. Judy, la madre di Quinn, viene ad assistere alla competizione di canto coreografato e la figlia se ne accorge. Quando hanno un momento di tempo per parlare, Judy dice alla figlia di aver preso a calci il padre e averlo cacciato di casa dal momento che aveva una relazione con una "matta tatuata". Quinn viene invitata a tornare a casa sua per accogliere il nuovo bambino. La riunione di famiglia è molto commovente, ma di punto in bianco Quinn è presa da un senso di nausea accompagnato da forti dolori alla vita, finché non le si rompono le acque e Judy capisce che è pronta al parto. Immediatamente, le Nuove Direzioni, tutte ancora con i costumi di scena addosso, corrono in ospedale, dove Quinn viene ricoverata d'urgenza per dare alla luce una bambina, che chiama Beth. Rachel è l'unica a non essersi allontanata dal palco, pur di seguire le prestazioni degli ultimi avversari. I Vocal Adrenaline scendono in pista mettendo in atto Bohemian Rhapsody, guidata come voce principale da Jesse. Mentre Rachel implora l'allenatrice dei V.A. nonché sua madre, Shelby Corcoran, a venire ad insegnare alla William McKinley High School, in ospedale Quinn e Puck sono combattuti se tenere la loro bambina oppure darla in adozione. Shelby vuole tenersi lontana da Rachel, per non soffrire ulteriormente e poter mettere su famiglia, che è il suo desiderio. Di nuovo in ospedale, Puck dice a Quinn di essere innamorato di lei, ma alla fine entrambi optano per dare Beth in adozione alla signora Corcoran, dopo averla pregata di mantenere come nome "Beth". Nel corso della discussione per decidere a chi consegnare il trofeo, Sue viene sminuita dagli altri giudici per la sua mancanza di fama. Alla fine, i Vocal Adrenaline si riconfermano per l'ennesima volta campioni assoluti, gli Aural Intensity finiscono al secondo posto mentre le N.D. vanno in ultima posizione, con lo scioglimento del club come effetto immediato. Emma, furibonda, se la prende con Figgins sul futuro del Glee-Club, ma il preside resta irremovibile come pattuito e scioglie il gruppo, restituendo fondi alle cheerleader. Will confessa ad Emma il suo amore per lei e la bacia in corridoio, prima di recarsi in auditorium, dove le Nuove Direzioni gli dedicano To Sir with Love, in apprezzamento per tutto ciò che ha fatto per aiutarli a crescere. Sue, di passaggio, origlia i discorsi e assiste nascosta alla performance. A questo punto, Sue fa un gesto inaspettato. Si reca in presidenza per ricattare Figgins a dare alle N.D. un anno in più. In seguito motiva a Will la sua azione. Sue dice di non avere in simpatia Will, ma rispetta comunque il suo lavoro e il suo approccio con gli studenti, per cui non vorrebbe che il Glee-Club venisse distrutto per colpa sua, non sarebbe giusto. In un flashback, vediamo che Sue ha votato le N.D. per il primo posto e i Vocal Adrenaline per l'ultimo sulla sua scheda di voto, dopo aver realizzato di essere una coach di fama internazionale ma meno celebre degli altri giudici. Si è sentita in sintonia con la situazione dei membri del Glee-Club, tuttavia il suo voto non è valso granché. Will, entusiasta, comunica al gruppo dell'estensione dei fondi, per cui esegue insieme a Puck Over the Rainbow, in segno di festa. Rachel, sul finire dell'episodio, è mostrata mano nella mano insieme a Finn, con cui ha ricominciato una relazione. Canzoni *'† '''non rilasciata Canzoni in sottofondo *'Don't Stop Believin'' dei ''Journey. *'Looking Back' di Kerry Muzzey, durante la scena Wemma. Guest Star Special Guest Stars *Josh Groban è Se Stesso *Jonathan Groff è Jesse St. James *Idina Menzel è Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins *Charlotte Ross è Judy Fabray *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Bill A. Jones è Rod Remington *Heather Morris è Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. è Mike Chang *Dijon Talton è Matt Rutherford Special Appearance by *Olivia Newton-John è Se Stessa Curiosità *Questo episodio segna l'ultima apparizione di Matt Rutherford. *Josh Groban ha fatto la sua prima apparizione in Acafellas e Olivia Newton-John nell'episodio Cattiva reputazione. *Quando Sue sta guardando le Nuove Direzioni cantare To Sir, With Love, si vede lei piangere, pur avendo detto che aveva tolto i condotti lacrimali nell'episodio La televendita *Nella scena in cui Finn chiama Rachel, mentre scende le scale, si vede un membro della Dalton Academy Warblers della Stagione 2 che appare come uno studente del McKinley. *Sue ha votato le Nuove Direzioni per il primo posto, Aural Intensity per il seconda, e Vocal Adrenaline per il terzo. *L'annunciatore afferma erroneamente che Sue ha perso il suo quinto campionato nazionale consecutivo di cheerleading in realtà è il suo sesto come vediamo nell'episodio Anima e rabbia. *Quinn e Finn sembrano essere tornati in buoni rapporti, perché si sorridono a vicenda. *Matt dice la sua seconda e ultima battuta in questo episodio. *Nel precedente episodio, le Nuove Direzioni scoprono che l'unico modo per battere i Vocal Adrenaline è quello di fare un numero di funk, però, non ne fanno uno alle Regionali. *In origine, le Nuove Direzioni dovevano vincere le Regionali perché Ryan Murphy credeva che non avrebbe continuato, ma la FOX voleva una seconda stagione, e quindi Murphy ha deciso che le Nuove Direzioni dovevano perdere in modo che nella stagione 2 ci sarebbe stato uno sforzo maggiore, e avrebbero vinto le Regionali. *Le regionali segnano anche il Compleanno di Beth. *Questa è la seconda volta che vediamo Quinn in una sedia a rotelle. *A casa di Will, Quinn ha detto: "Manca ancora un'altro mese, penso di poter gestire una pila di piatti", ma ha partorito durante le Regionali un paio di giorni dopo. *Quando le Nuove Direzioni stavano dicendo quello che erano prima di entrare nel Glee Club, Rachel dice di essere stata sempre presa a granitate, ma continua ancora a essere presa a granitate. *Quando Rachel chiede a Shelby di venire a insegnare McKinley lei nega l'offerta. Ma in 'Sono un Unicorno' Shelby fa l'insegnante di biologia. Errori *Quando Sue viene presentata come giudice, l'annunciatore dice che è "fresca del suo quinto campionato vinto". In realtà, nell'episodio precedente si accenna già al sesto. Citazioni Galleria di foto Bohemianrhapsody.png Episodio 22.jpg Faithfully Finchel.png Over-the-rainbow-glee.png Quinn e beth - le regionali.png Tosirwithlove.png Quinn_e_beth_-_le_regionali.gif Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-01.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-02.jpg Glee-glee-13895135-500-333.jpg Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896209-500-333.jpg Smile.gif|Finn's smile.gif Episodio_22.png Video Navigazione de:Triumph oder Trauer? en:Journey es:Episodio:Journey to Regionals fr:Rhapsodie Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 1 Episodi Categoria:Finali di Stagione